Emiko Yoi
|affiliation=Yakuza, Inagawa-kai |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=FCR 900 NRG 500 Alpha PCJ 600}} The One. Emiko was always a loner, Always has been and probably always will be. Ever since her childhood in a crummy orphanage in a crummy neighbourhood in an even more crummy part of Tokyo. A rebel is what Emiko saw herself as at a young age and it didnt take long to show. She began drugs, drinking and tattoos. Miss Yoi's most distinct tattoo is that of her Rose of hope. One on her lower stomach then soon extended up her fore-arm to her wrist. Emiko left Japan not long after - Only nineteen when she left for America. Plans of joy and success in her naive mind. A dose of reality When Emiko arrived it wasnt soon before she realised how wrong she was, her first experience of this was attempted rape. It was a windy and wet night, not a rare thing in the grimy town of Los Santos. A quiet stroll at night turned nasty when a van pulled up, the side and back doors opened up and four men exited, wearing black masks and snatched poor Emiko right there from the street, easily striking her down and kidnapping her. Little did she know not only the van was following her but a tinted Elegant was also, packed with four shady figures. A frightful two hour drive later and Emiko was dragged from the back of the stuffy van by six males, the passenger and drive from up-front to spectate the fun. The voices laughed in anticipation of the show but their joy didnt last long as Emiko finally noticed the elegant pulling onto the dusty sands of Las Venturas desert. Four doors opening then closing were heard followed by a tense silence. A single authoritive voice spoke in Japanese; '' Take her to the car, clean her up and tell her to buckle up. '' The voice came from a community figure-head; Masakazu Otomo, A known crook of the Japanese community in Los Santos. At the voices words the six assailants turned to greet their opposition. It didnt take long for the grins to be smeared from their faces. A man approached Emiko, ushering into the car and closed the door behind her and said in a hushed tone; '' Close your eyes beautiful one.. And your ears. '' A short conversation was to be heard from the two groups, muffled to Emiko but it was soon ended. The four Japanese males from the Elegant had enough and Masakazu Otomo, turned away, strolling casually and confidently to the car as he raised his right hand and uttered a single word; '' Now. '' In a matter of seconds the silence was split by six shots, one after another the attempted rapists of Emiko were executed. No emotion, no remorse. Not even joy. It was purely business. They stood there and took it, looked into the barrel of Kens' Glock .17 and blinked as he shot them. The Conversation The shooter dragged his gaze upon the bodys, inspecting them one after another then proceeded to lift and dump each corpse into the back of the van with his associate, Tomoko's help then burned the van out. A smell of rotten barbeque found its way into the car even though it looked air-tight. Once the men finished their task they stood, looking at the van while lined up in-front of the tinted Elegant, occupied by only Masakazu and Emiko. Both in the back. Many thoughts ran through Emikos' brain right there and then in the tense atmosphere; '' Is he saving me for himself..? For his whole outfit to rape? Will he murder me too? '' The stuffy silence was eventually broken by Masakazus' deep and final tone; '' Do you want a job? '' '' Doing what? '' '' Merely.. A waitress. '' '' Whats the pay like? '' '' Oh.. You'll see.. '' A brief chuckle and it signified the end of the conversation - It was like telepathy the three men outside turned simultanously and entered the car, the shooter; Ken, up-front, behind the wheel. Tomoko in the passenger seat and the final silent witness of the brutal murders passed the car to clamber onto an un-seen motorcycle and took off, leading the path for the important car. It was almost like the passengers... Were famous. They werent, They were infamous, and they knew it. Work After a long streak of years working in the Shukketsu Hana or more commonly known as; '' The Flower '' Emiko finally met the -real- topdog of the Japanese Community, Kenji Ichimonji. He was an old man and to put it straight; A fucking pervert. He tended to grope Emiko at times, make off-hand comments about her sexual organs and even sometimes request that she sits on his lap.. To give him warmth. It was quite embaressing yet Emiko didnt care, she felt she was getting somewhere. During the grueling hours of the waitress career Emiko found time to socialize, meeting with several people from the surrounding areas. Mostly Italian-Americans. A personal favourite of Emiko was Donatello Scarcelli, He tipped well.. Was arrogant and always complimented Emiko. It wasnt long before Emikos' line of work changed. Emiko always knew the restaurant was a front, it was obvious to her - Especially after the incident in the desert. Emiko was hired to do her first job with an associate.. Use her beauty to lure a man into a trap. It was quite.. Un-settling for Emiko at the time as she was still a virgin, Suprisingly she managed to stay clean but only with the continued help of Masakazu. Anyway, The trap was set for the poor fellow, apparantly he had raped another Japanese lady and left her for dead. It was Kens' fiance he done it to. Not a smart move, especially when Ken is a brutal and sadistic bastard. She met the culprit at City Hall, barely dressed.. Too-short skirt and half a tank-top on, no bra. The man fell for it easily and took a walk with her. Up an alleyway he was ambushed, baseball bats and golf-clubs struck him as soon as he rounded the corner and he beaten to a bloody mess. Ken approached him, fired two shots into his knee-caps then tossed him into the trunk of his car. Ken and Emiko dismissed the others and brought the man away to a safe-house where Ken showed her the true underworld of Los Santos. Ken tied the rapist to a table and handed Emiko a box-cutter, He said; '' Cut his dick off.. And you have my respect Gaijin. '' It threw Emiko into a fury.. To be called a Gaijin! After all her years of mute service! The humilation? Is Ken crazy? I should chop HIS balls off thought Emiko but she remained silent and glanced to the naked and trussed up man and handled his flaccid penis with her left and smooth hand while her right flicked the blade out. To the mans dismay his penis began to get hard and also to Emikos', it fueled her anger. She struck out, severing a quarter of the way through the mans penis then held it by the head and finally sawed it off. She tossed it toward Ken and he laughed as he sent it flying with a precise kick. Emiko was not laughing, she was trembling as blood gushed from the mans stump onto her hands and her clothes. Emiko does not know what happened to the man but she seen the news a week later, He was found in the streets of Blueberry, missing some limbs and seemingly dragged along by a auto-mobile at highspeed. The Promotion and induction It was a simple enough ritual and simple set of guide-lines.. Be smart, stay loyal and always respect those whom deserve it. It was a set of rules that Emiko learnt well.. It was a set of rules that now governed her life as she was inducted into the Yakuza of Los Santos. Emiko was now what they called a Shatei A full-fledged soldier of the Yakuza, willing to put her life on the line.. And boy did she. The Lover Around a year later of hard illegal but anonymous work Emiko met a lady.. Of British-Irish heritage called Susan Cooper. It proved to be the worst decision of her life.. Susan was not only a sex-craving fetish lover she was also a cop.. Seemingly working undercover and Emiko had no clue. After a long and normal lesbian relationship Emiko felt sufficated.. Every two minutes Susan would SMS her asking; '' What are you doing?! Where are you?! Are you cheating on me!!? '' It was too much and Emiko decided to break it off with Susan, going to her brother Ians' house in Richman. She spoke calmly to Susan, breaking the news as best as she could. Susan looked shocked and over-whelmed then left the room, a couple of silent seconds later she returned, a hand behind her slim and amazing figure. Susan leaned into Emiko for a final kiss then as their lips brushed, Susan plunged a needle deeply into her neck. It was horse tranquilizer, instantly dropping her to the ground and limp. Susan carried an unconious Emiko down to the basement and tied her up, naked and finally done what Emiko feared; Carried out her sick fantasies of rape and bondage. It scarred Emiko for life, leaving horrible marks all over her. It wasnt long before Masakazu, Emikos so-called protecter and father figure in her life got worried and started searching for Emiko. He was pointed to Susans home and he and Ken kicked the front door in, screaming as they waved MAC-10's and Colt .45's around the humble living room. '' Where the fuck is she you British bitch?! '' screamed Masakazu. Ken remained in the corner, eyes fixated on Ian, Susans brother who remained seated, un-moving. Masakazu proceeded to beat Ian and Susan around the room, questioning for answers. It soon turned pear-shaped for the pair of Japanese criminals as Susan was armed also with Emikos weapon, A Glock .17, stuffed behind her pants and covered with her blouse. Susan used her cunning to distract Masakazu then Ken with a simple trick and un-vieled the weapon, firing a volley of shots into Kens chest then turning for Masakazu but he was already gone. Emiko was still in a drug-encased stupor down in the sound-proof basement. To Susans dismay, she turned to find Ken had fired a random burst of MAC-10 shots into Ian, wounding him. Susan took him to the hospital, saving him barely then returned, cleaning up the corpse of Ken. Release Susan returned to Emiko, her face in dis-array aswell as her whole demanour, Emiko.. Completely confused and bewildered screamed for release, begged even and soon Susan allowed it - Raping her a final time and then setting her free, naked. Emiko strolled into the Shukketsu Hana, naked and bloody. Her face terrified and humiliated as she had just walked six kilometres through Los Santos, completely naked. Revenge It wasnt long before Inagawa-kai's street people spotted Susan working as a cop and all was revealed - Susan was undercover.. And Emiko had told her alot of things she shouldnt have. Emiko confessed once to Masakazu on a late-night binge and to her suprise he said she can sort it out herself but make sure its anonymous. It went horribly wrong for Emiko. A couple of days later Emiko positioned herself outside the Red County Sheriffs' Department with an SR-25 sniper rifle, waiting on Susans arrival. It wasnt long before Emiko seen her target. A deep breath and a squeeze of the trigger later and it was over.... Emikos' life that is. The shot went direct for Susans heart, a perfect shot yet it was not so perfect as once again Emiko was acting naive.. Susan had a kevlar vest. It hit her and sent her flying, looking as if she was dead. It was not so. The death of Sheriff Burrowfields It didnt take long for the RCSD to figure out who had ordered the hit and Susan instantly put out the word that Emiko was to be taken in and questioned. On her way home, Emiko was light up by a typical RCSD cruiser but nerves and fear got the better of her so she slammed her foot down, taking off in a roar of pure mechanical power. The Alpha easily beat the cruiser but Emiko.. for once, realised that now she looked guilty and she must leave no witnesses. She slowed down, allowing the unfortunate officer to catch up with her then deliberately exited her car, sprinting around a corner and drawing out her lethal weapon. The Sheriff followed only to be met with a bullet. The shot rang out, birds flew, dogs barked and a wife was soon crying... Backup arrived soon after but Emiko was gone, the body not and her face was seen on the dash-cam of the cruiser. The escape A week later Susan Coopers attempted murder was featured on SAN and Emikos' name was broadcasted, it didnt take long for a cop to capture her.. Too bad it was a rookie. DeShawn Marshall arrested Emiko in Dillimore, outside RCSD ironically but too pleased and proud with his capture of the most wanted criminal he forgot to search her.. A fatal mistake. Emiko was forcefully pushed into the car and smiled to herself as she felt the Colt Cobra .38 Special shift around in her pocket. Some skillful and flexible moves later, Emikos cuffs were at the front and she easily withdrawed the Colt Cobra from her pocket. '' Just biding my time. '' She thought to herself as she waited for an empty road to approach. As they pulled off the main road Emiko raised up the Colt Cobra and fired four rounds into the back of DeShawns skull, instantly killing him, the car careered off the road and hit some bushes. She then emptyed the clip into the window and kicked her way from the car and took off into the night, sirens, horns then primal screams followed her all the way to the Silver Mint where she met Anthony Caruso or Tony Cars' and he helped remove the cuffs and get her out of there. Final arrest Charles Redfield, the head of RCSD forcefully captured Emiko a couple of days later.. He rammed her car into a wall, beat her, tazed her then cuffed her legs and arms twice and dragged her off to prison. In a stuffy interrogation room is where Emiko could have saved her life but she kept seeing flashbacks of Ken and Masakazu saving her life.. Twice. She couldnt snitch, just couldnt. Emiko was sentenced to three life sentences without parole. Prison Life Emiko was a tough chick in prison, quiet but can handle herself. She created her own little click inside the cells and was marked with some more tattoos of her choice. Category:Criminal Category:Japanese Category:Character